Twin Dragon Archfiend
by rex1399
Summary: John Atlas left the Arcadia Movement behind to follow his Twin Brother's footsteps although with the Fortune Cup rolling around the corner the past will rear its head and see if he can truly leave his past behind.
1. Chapter 1

Twin Dragon Archfiend

Chapter 1: Fortune cup

Shadow's POV…

"So that's how Jack's been… so how was it getting beaten?"

"Technically I didn't lose…"

"But you didn't win either!"

"True… Shadow I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh boy here we go AGAIN! Like I have said you are Jack's Archfiend I am John's Archfiend, you see combat every time Jack goes into a Turbo Duel, for me it's those Cyber types getting the attention… that or Black Skull Dragon."

"He has three copies of your card, he does use you… sometimes."

"Not helping big bro."

"I'm just saying give him time, besides the Fortune cup is right around the corner… and he'll need you out there to win."

"Right well I'll see you around the spirit world I guess… and tell Stardust I said hello."

"I will."

John's POV…

Knock Knock Knock

"HEY JOHN YOU IN THERE?!"

That would be Leo, ever since Jack and I got into that fight after he dueled Yusei and I found out he stole Stardust Dragon from Yusei I've been living in the same building as Leo and Luna, their parents aren't normally home, but Leo and I have been dueling a lot since I moved in.

"One minute Leo!"

"Alright please hurry!"

Why the need to hurry this late at night? I open the door and follow him into the alleyway, where I see Yusei passed out.

"The irony that he gets hurt right outside where I'm living."

"You mean you know him?"

"Yeah."

"Is he one of Jack's friends too?"

"Nope."

I help get him and his runner up to their place, Leo begs me to stay and Luna asked if I could stay until Yusei wakes up, so I agree. Yusei wakes up and has amnesia and when Leo duels him to help him remember and before we knew it he was back to how he was, and left that night.

Later…

The Fortune cup rolls around and Leo tries to battle for Luna but loses and when the dust settled people were selected to duel again. What I was worried about, was dueling Akiza next turn. I look down and notice Luna was in a duel and seemed to be in a trance and Professor summons Edo the Supreme Magical Force to the field, I look to the stands with my binoculars and notice Leo doesn't look so hot. Soon Leo is rushed out to the medical, Luna and Professor Creeper both lose the duel, and I go and check on Leo. When I went down there that Bolt Tanner just glared at me, I went to leave after a "Vanguard" round was announced. A Vanguard round is when four duelists are allowed in IF they beat their opponents, if they don't their opponent moves on. I ran into Akiza on the way back to my apartment. It's been a while since I had left the Arcadia Movement but she and I still kept in touch via the web and underground duels. Only reason I left was Sayer's vision for the future, during the three years in the movement Akiza and I were in plenty of duels with each other and tag battles, the time there was different than a normal duel. Towards the end of my time in Arcadia, Akiza and I were more than just two duelists who work well together; we were friends with benefits

"Hey Akiza, shouldn't you have been heading with Sayer?"

"He said tonight was alright."

"Sayer let you off the chain tonight huh?"

We spent a few hours just talking and we did a small practice duel, we both ran out of cards just talking back and forth, she had 2100 life points left while I only had 800 so I guess you could say she won. We went back to my place and talked some more.

The next day…

I wake up in the morning to find that Akiza hadn't woken up yet, I get up and get into my normal and head out to the kitchen area and checked my messages I had gotten two from Jack, and one from Sayer.

 _To John Atlas_

 _Akiza didn't come back home last night, you didn't have anything to do with that would you?_

 _-Sayer-_

I had a feeling she lied yesterday, if anything Sayer is protective of people in Arcadia. I got my duel-disk ready and my deck, than woke Akiza, we headed out to the Tournament and just in time to get a call from Jack.

"Where are you, your match is the only one left before round two begins!?"

"Right outside I'm on my way."

"Hurry up."

I sigh as he hangs up, we split up to get to the separate sides of the duel field.

"The Vanguard facing the Black Rose is John Atlas!"

The MC never changes always making a big deal out of it.

"Let's duel!"

"Let's duel!"

"You may go first Akiza."

"You're too kind. I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode, and end my turn with a face down."

"Alright than, I draw."

My first hand was Cyber Dragon Drei, Cyber Dragon, Dust Tornado, Call of the Haunted, Silver Wing, and Summoned Skull.

"I special summon Cyber Dragon to the field in attack mode, than I normal summon Cyber Dragon Drei in attack mode, now that I think of this, isn't this just how our first duel started?"

"If memory serves you lost that duel."

"I ran out of cards, my life points were still above half, I end my turn with a facedown, your move."

"Alright I draw. I play the field spell Black Garden."

"I remember that card, if memory serves it gave me quite the scare the first time we dueled. But not this time, I play the trap card Dust Tornado to destroy your Black Garden Field spell."

"Seems you made improvements to your deck since last time."

"And I see your deck is just as dangerous as ever."

6 turns later…

Things aren't looking good I'm down to just 1000 LP while Akiza has 3000, and she summoned Black Rose Dragon, the only monster I have on the field is Sinister Sprocket, but just one move and this duels over.

"I remove from play one plant type monster to switch your Sinister Sprocket to attack mode and reducing it's attack to zero. Now Black Rose Dragon attack!"

"Well than good game Akiza."

Black Rose Dragon destroys Sinister Sprocket and the duel ends.

"AND THAT'S IT FOLKS! AKIZA WILL BE MOVING ON TO BATTLE COMMANDER KODA!"

I start to walk off before Akiza notices my face down I removed from my duel-disk.

"You had Mirror Force down and didn't use it?!"

Crap.

"Yeah, even if I had used it I wouldn't have won though, so there was no point."

She looked a bit frustrated as she left the field I went into the stands to where Leo and Luna were, much to Tanners dislike. Yusei wins over Greiger and things look like its smooth than Koda and Akiza duel.

"When she dueled Randsborg she almost blew this building down!"

"I know, but I'm not scared. In fact, it'd be great if that happened!"

"Don't go saying things like that kid, if I know anything about her from my past duels it's don't get her mad… unless you WANT to get hurt."

The duel starts with Akiza summoning Violet Witch, and using Black Garden again and ends her turn with a facedown. He puts a facedown and ends his turn. The more this duel goes the more I notice Koda pressing EVERY one of her buttons. If this keeps up… well… not good. And I was right she summons Black Rose Dragon and the thing in her hair falls out and well he gets out with the card I had given her for her deck.

"The irony she used the card I gave her last time we dueled."

"You gave her that card?!"

"Yup."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

"Don't question me, now if you excuse me I have a person to duel."

"Wait where…"

"Leo, I get that you idol Jack, but I am not like him, have fun watching the duel kid."

I head outside and notice the Arcadia Movement trucks. And walk over just in time to see Roy turn towards me.

"Well well, if it isn't John Atlas, why are you here?"

"Tell Sayer I challenge him to a duel."

"Sayer has better things to do than duel you!"

"Fine than, take his place than Roy, let's see if your Ancient Gears can battle my Crimson-eyes Requiem Dragon."

"Fine than, grab your duel-disk."

Akiza exits the truck and heads off ignoring Roy and I.

"Let's duel!"

"You go first Atlas!"

"Fine than, I draw."

First hand doesn't look so hot, Cyber Dragon Drei, Dark Resonator, Call of the Haunted, Monster Reborn, Scrap Iron Scarecrow and Silver Wing.

"I summon Cyber dragon Drei in attack mode, and because it was normal summoned it's level goes up to 5, and I end my turn with two face downs."

"Fine than I draw. I play the field spell Geartown, and summon Ancient Knight in attack mode. Now Ancient Gear Knight attack!"

"I play my facedown Scrap Iron Scarecrow negating the attack and saving my monster."

"Well played, but that won't save you. I end my turn with a facedown of my own."

"It will do for now. I draw."

I drew sinister Sprocket, just the card I needed.

"I summon Dark Resonator in attack mode, than I Tune my Dark Resonator with my Cyber Dragon Drei to Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend. Then I end my turn."

"What you scared you didn't even attack! I draw. I summon Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode. Now I play the spell card Ancient Gear Explosive and use it on Ancient gear Knight meaning you take 900 points of damage."

"900 is lower than what I have planned for you Roy."

"I play a facedown and end my turn."

"I draw."

Mystical Space Typhoon just what I needed.

"I play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your first Facedown."

"What NO!"

"Oh yes, than I use the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring Cyber Dragon Drei out to the field, than I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Resonator. And you already know what happens now don't you?"

"You're bluffing, when you left you gave that card you got from those "friends" of yours to Sayer!"

"Am I, than I guess you forgot that Akiza and I traded cards around yesterday, I tune level 3 Dark Resonator with level 4 Cyber Dragon Drei to Synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon! Now I normal summon Sinister Sprocket to the field, and tune Sinister Sprocket with Red Dragon Archfiend and Black Rose Dragon to Synchro summon, Crimson-Eyes Requiem Dragon. And because it was Synchro summoned I can change it's attribute to match a monster's attribute that was used to summon it, so it changes to fire attribute. Now I activate its special effect, because it's a Fire type monster I can summon any Fire attribute monster from my Extra Deck or graveyard. So say hello to Black Rose Dragon again. But because I summoned it Crimon-eyes changes to Defense and it's defense Value goes to Zero. Then I play the equip spell Silver wing and attach it to Crimson-Eyes Requiem Dragon. Now Black Rose Dragon attack his Acient Gear Knight."

He loses 600 life points, and sneers at me.

"I end my turn Roy."

"I draw, and summon Ancient Gear Chimera in attack mode! Now Ancient gear Chimera attack his Crimson-Eyes Requiem Dragon!"

The attack lands but the spell prevents my dragon from being destroyed.

"What why isn't it gone!?"

"Silver Wing protects it from to attacks and if a card effect were to destroy it I can send Silver Wing to the Graveyard instead."

"Fine than, I end my turn with a facedown."

"I draw."

X-Head cannon, nice but if my gut is right that's Trap Hole one of the things he just loves to use.

"I end my turn Roy."

"Not attacking again? What are you up to? Whatever it is it won't save your life points. I draw, and I release Ancient Gear Chimera to summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode! Now Attack Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon is destroyed and I take 600 points of damage.

"Next is your Crimson-Eyes. I end my turn."

"Very well Roy, I draw."

White Elephants Gift, nice.

"I summon X-head Cannon in attack mode, than I play the spell card White Elephants gift allowing me to tribute X-head cannon to draw two cards."

Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"I change Crimson-Eyes Requeim Dragon to attack mode, and use it to attack your Anceint gear Golem!"

"I activate the trap Mirror Force destroying your Dragon!"

"I activate Silver Wing's ability allowing me to send it to the Graveyard instead of my dragon."

"Fine is that all?"

"I end my turn."

"I draw, and I play a facedown and end my turn."

"I draw."

Polymerization! Just what I needed.

"I play the spell card Polymerization and Fuse my Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to Fusion Summon Black Skull Dragon."

"Even with that card I have the advantage."

"True but look at the field and your life points. My Crimson-Eyes gains 500 attack for each dragon Synchro monster in my Graveyard or on my field, and it's base attack was 4000 so do the math."

A look of shook appears on his face.

"Now Crimson-Eyes Requiem Dragon Attack with Crimson Judgment!"

He loses his Golem and 2000 life points.

"Now Black Skull Dragon attack him directly!"

His health points drop to zero as he takes the hit and he looks to the ground in defeat.

"You still have much to learn Roy."

"Good job you two."

I turn and look at Sayer, he was watching the entire time!

"And how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see the duel end."

"Then you know why I'm here."

"Yes, Welcome back to the Movement John."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark and light?

If I didn't know Akiza better I would say she kind of went off the deep end on poor Yusei, perhaps I should say something… yeah.

"Akiza! Don't do something you'd regret!"

She turned to look straight at me as I pull Crimson-Eyes Requiem Dragon out of my extra deck showing her. She quickly turns back around and all I could do is watch as she summons Black Rose to counter Junk Warrior.

"This isn't good, HEY YUSEI!"

Now he turns and looks at me.

"What?"

"Don't hold back, I know the look on her face and its saying she won't."

"How do you know what she's thinking?"

"We have a history, NOW GET IN THERE AND DUEL LIKE I KNOW YOU CAN YUSEI!"

She strikes and almost causes damage but a Anceint Gear Golem appears to take the hit for the stadium. I turn to see a exhausted Roy.

"John, you take over will you?"

"Damage control? Since when did Sayer care who got hurt?"

"You're Jack's brother and he knows that you don't like people getting hurt."

"Well my Rep's already strained so no problem."

"I tune my Junk Synchron with Junk Warrior, meet my friend Stardust Dragon!"

Roy and I turn to the field to see Stardust take to the field, it's actually a good move, due to its effect Black Rose Dragon's ability is cut down to useless status. Akiza starts going on how she USE to be alone, I guess Sayer didn't pass the memo along I joined back up.

"Akiza you're not alone just remember that, remember all those Fire type Synchros I added to my deck just for when we Tagged up?"

Yusei and Akiza looked my way at that, Yusei looked in disbelief, while Akiza looked well… like Akiza.

"Are you saying you two know each other!?"

"Yeah Yusei, for a long while now. Akiza even if you put that mask on I know you, you're no monster behind the anger and the hate."

A can of pop hits me from behind and I turn toward the crowd.

"Why are you siding with the Witch!?"

I turn away from the crowd and stop paying attention to them… maybe instead of teaching Akiza how to duel even better I should have taught her how to tune people out as well as I can… to late now. She and Yusei go back and forth with their cards until she uses Synchro back and activates Black Rose Dragon's ability. I quickly grab one of my cards and pray that Jack will forgive me in the long run. The gust heads in for the stadium again and I slap Crimson-Eyes Requiem Dragon down on my duel-disk it appears and flaps it's wings once dispersing the force away from the Stadium, both Yusei and Akiza look my direction as I take my dragon off making it disappear. Yusei wins by using Cosmic Blast, and Sayer quickly gets Akiza off the field, I quickly go over to Yusei.

"So you alright?"

He turned to look at me in disbelief.

"How do you two know each other and how did you summon that dragon?"

"Akiza and I are what you may call… unique, so how are YOU holding up any injuries?"

"I'll live."

"Good to know, I'll be headed off enjoy the duel with Jack, Yusei."

"You're leaving?"

"No, just staying out of view."

Without another word I walk off and catch up with Sayer and Akiza. I watch from the trucks as the skuy turns purple and some red beast appears must be that Crimson Dragon Jack and Goodwin were talking about. One second I was watching next second Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Luna, and I are somewhere I don't recognize and then back where we were just like that.

Later…

A lot's happened, first what Goodwin calls Dark Signers made some kid and Trudge try to kill Yusei and Jack. I decided to stop by Leo and Luna's and notice they aren't there. I grab my cell and call Jack maybe he knows where they are.

"Jack, have you heard from Leo or Luna?"

"No why should I have?"

"Was asking, but I think I know where they are, see you soon brother."

"Wait where…"

I hang up and start running if I know Leo's train of thought he went to Arcadia to try to get Akiza on the side of the Signers meaning Sayers no doubt testing him right now! I arrive and quickly find out the battle was over, I quickly head to Luna and Leo's room and get there to see Akiza talking with Luna.

"Luna you okay, did Sayer hurt you or your brother?"

"They're both fine."

"Well Akiza I would ask why you didn't stop Sayer, but I know the answer so I won't ask."

Akiza just glares at me and walks out, typical of her, anything involving Sayer is in the "right" to her. I try and sort things out with Sayer, and when on the way out I thought I saw one of the reporters form the Fortune Cup. Akiza and Sayer talk about something and when only Akiza came down I went up I open the door to Sayer's office as he attacks with Psychic Commander launching Carly from the window no doubt killing her.

"Sayer I knew you lied to my face."

"How long have you been watching us fight?"

"Long enough."

Suddenly the building shakes and purple colored fire shoots from the ground creating what looked like a hummingbird.

"Well this can't be good!"

"No really I had no idea Sherlock Holmes! I'm going to find Akiza, if this is what I think it is, we are in BIG trouble."

"What do you think this is?"

"Dark Signers."

I turn and run out and down the stairs, I say Carly on the way down and she just walked right past me. I hear some commotion and the ground shock again as more purple flames showed up.

"Great just when I thought one Dark Signer was enough we get two!"

I grab my earpiece and call Jack.

"What now John?"

"You're a Signer get your Turbo dueling but over here already we got two Dark Signers in one building over here!"

"What!? Where are you?!"

"The Arcadia building!"

"Great, that's where I was heading to begin with!"

"See you soon than."

I hang up and quickly head down more.

"WHY IS IT THERE IS SO MANY STAIRS AND THE ELEVATORS NEVER WORK IN AN EMERGANCY!?"

The response to my question was an intense burning on my arm, making me fall over and down the stairs.

"I hate you too stairs."

I get back up and keep going again, just for the same thing to happen again.

"What in the name of Ra is going on!?"

I get back up and turn the corner just in time for the building to shake and to see Sayer fall down into the purple crap below.

"SAYER! NOOOO!"

Akiza gets hit with debris and I grab her and more or less drag her out, a few seconds later Jack shows up.

"What you get stopped at a red light?"

"You pick a fight or something?"

"No stairs you?"

"Traffic was bad."

"I vote we take Akiza to the Hospital than joke more about each other's bad day."

We get her to New Domino Hospital, and well I contact her parents, I know she doesn't want to see them but they needed to know. Jack goes on how Yusei could help her because he knows her… I want to say what am I chopped liver but knowing him he just ignored my when I told him about our past. And so her father left to get Yusei and I just sat and watched, I remember everything she told me about, her father calling her a monster, the accident at dueling academy and well yeah, peronaly I don't blame her for making the Black Rose prosona if that happened to her. Yusei gets here with the senator.

"Bout time Yusei, and sorry about your runner heard it got wrecked badly."

"It's fixed now."

"That's good, just remember what we talked about Yusei, I've known her longer than you have so don't go acting like you're the king of games or anything alright?"

Everyone just looked to me in shock.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing your duel-disk and why is your arm glowing?"

"I've been wearing it since a building almost came down on Akiza and I incase Jack forgot to mention! And what do you mean my arm is glowing?"

I take my duel-disk off now curious myself my normally black jacket had a slight red tint to it where my duel disk was worn, I pull back the fabric and what seemed like two sets of glowing fangs disappeared leaving a mark behind.

"Well would you like at that… who knows how long that's been there, for you four it was easy to see you didn't wear your duel-disk over it… I'll be in the corner if you need me."

Yusei wakes Akiza up and she starts panicing over her parents being here.

"Akiza, calm down, I've known you since I joined Arcadia and we've both learned since than. You aren't helping anyone by trying to get rid of us."

"Stay out of this John!"

"Yusei you don't go telling me what to do! Akiza, I challenge you to a duel if I know you well enough that's how this will end anyway."

"John let…"

"Jack… SHUT UP! You didn't listen to anyone when you were "Master of faster" so don't even try and stop me."

I walk over and activate my duel-disk it creaked a bit from the damage it got when I fell… and the debris fell on it… and when it fell off and down a set of stairs.

"LET'S DUEL!"

John LP: 4000

Akiza LP: 4000

"You may go first Akiza."

"I summon my monster Evil Thorn, and I think I'll activate its special ability. If I sacrifice it right away, you end up taking 300 points of damage. I can't attack on my first turn so it seems like a good trade-off. This might sting a little."

I take the hit and get ready just in case.

"If memory serves Akiza it took a hit from your Black Rose Dragon to even make me flinch last time we dueled."

"And in case you forgot when I sacrifice one Evil Thorn two take its place. And now I'll activate a spell card. It's called Closed Plant Gate. I can use it whenever there's two plant monsters on my field. The spell gives them the power to build a living wall, that nothing can penetrate. That means no attacks for you next round. Your turn have fun."

"At the moment this is more than a game, Akiza. But I will draw!"

Cyber Dragon, Dark Resonator, Call of the Haunted, Cost Down, Monster Reborn, and Pot of Greed.

"I start with Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two more cards."

Zero Gravity and Rose Tentacles… nice.

"I special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand, than I activate the spell card Cost Down and by discarding a card like Dark Resonator all cards in my hand levels decrease by 2, and then I summon Rose Tentacles in attack mode, now I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back Dark Resonator in attack mode."

"Nice play, with his Cyber Dragon and Dark Resonator he could go for a level 8 Synchro or go for a level 7 with his Rose Tentacles… where did he even get one though?"

"I now tune my Dark Resonator with my level 4 Rose Tentacles, to Synchro summon, our mutual friend, Black Rose Dragon!"

"He has a Black Rose Dragon too!?"

"Yeah Yusei he had it for a while."

"Will both of you be a bit quieter! I end my turn with two face downs, your move."

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight."

"I've got a bad feeling."

"Yusei I don't care if you have a bad feeling or not."

"And my Knight will only make it worse because now I get to summon another plant type monster from my hand as long as it's level 4 or below, and I choose Dark Verger."

"But with those four monsters…"

"Yusei I know the math don't go back seat driving this duel."

"I Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon! And now, I activate the equip spell thorn of Malice. This gives my dragon a little power boost."

"Alright than Akiza, you powered your dragon up, but I have one too, and I have a plant monster I already sent to the graveyard, but you know that already don't you? And if it takes a trap for you to remember that we know each other too well than so be it, I activate the trap Zero Gravity changing all our monsters battle positions, and because we were all offence now we're all defense."

"I remember you used that our first duel to destroy my entire field."

"Red Dragon Archfiends are dangerous even more so when you what to play and when."

"I end my turn."

"He spared his life points a thrashing and a made Black Rose Dragon defense!"

"Not not amazing Leo, now I draw!"

Shield Crush that's it!

"I didn't want it to come to this Akiza, but you leave me no choice, I use Call of the haunted to bring back Dark Resonator and tune it with my Cyber Dragon to Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"With her Monster in defense and his Rose Tentacles in the Graveyard… it's as good as over."

"I end my turn."

"WAIT BUT!"

Black Rose Dragon disappears and is sent to the graveyard and Akiza glares at me.

"Why would you leave yourself wide open like that John!?"

"Because Akiza, you are forgetting about something."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Shadow and I never give up."

"Fine than, my turn, Black Rose Dragon attack!"

Shadow takes the hit and growls a bit, but stays in the game, and I lose 500 life points.

"Your turn John."

"I draw."

Magical Mallet, like that will help here.

"I play the Spell card Shield Crush, and as the fact I have am the one with a defense you know who the target is."

"JOHN DON'T!"

Shadow is destroyed and my field is clear.

"I end my turn Akiza."

She draws.

"I end my turn."

I didn't expect that… what is she planning on?

"John why did you get rid of your monsters like that!?"

"Yusei, no fence but shut up and let me deal with this my way!"

I draw Card of demise.

"I play a facedown than I activate the spell card Card of Demise, and now I draw until I have three cards, so that's three."

Red-eyes Black Dragon, Summoned Skull and Polymerization!

"Sorry to say, but match set. I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse from my hand Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to Fusion summon Black Skull Dragon(ATK:3200 DEF:2500) in attack mode!"

"Good call with those extra attack points equip or no equip, Black Rose Dragon doesn't stand a chance."

"One problem with your essment."

"What's that?"

"It's John not anybody else."

"I… surrender."

"Akiza, may I ask why you're surrendering?"

"We both know you won't attack, it's your flaw."

"And he'll have to live with that."

"Roy!? How the hell did you survive the Earthbound Immortal summoning I saw you when I was heading down the stairs!?"

"I guess you could say luck, I thought I was a goner myself but it just stopped just after the guy standing a whole foot from me disappeared. Then I walked all the way to my place and here."

"Why now here first?"

"Forgot to feed my fish okay."

"You walked to feed your fish?"

"Yeah, their my fish I had to take care of them, but as far as things go Yusei and you guys are a team right, besides love birds you two can't fool me for a second."

"What do you mean love birds?"

Everyone grew silent looking at Jack.

"What?"

"You're really dense you know that Jack."

To be continued…


End file.
